


The Harm in Reading

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Curious Archer Magical Mishaps [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: And to think all this started from such a simple question of “Mom where are my pants?”orSet a few days before the last curse hits. Alice had been experimenting with her magic to try and help prevent her mother’s coven from hurting anyone she cares about but one of the spells she tries backfires a bit. The problem is the supposed to be temporary side effects of this spell aren’t being so temporary….that is until her Papa comes up with an idea.After all.True love is supposed to be the most powerful magic in any realm, isn’t it?(First attempt at something like this so please go easy.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom where are my pants?”

It was a simple enough question seeing as Zelena was the last of the pair to do the laundry but what puzzled Robin the most was the suddenly flustered look her problem caused her mother.

“You’re already wearing them Monkey.” Zelena sates as if that will solve her problem.

“No mom I mean my hunting pants.” She young archer clarifies. “I threw them out in the hall with the rest of my gear to be washed but they weren’t with the rest of my clothes when I got out of the shower. I’ve looked everywhere else around the house for them and I still can’t find them.”

She could tell her mother was keeping something for some reason seeing as the other woman rarely does the dishes especially so early in the morning unless she was stressed about something and needed to keep busy.

 _Maybe this is about that weird coin on the porch?_ the archer wonders but she doesn’t say anything on the topic when her mother speaks “Just wear what you have on darling it will be fine.”

Robin let out an annoyed huff at the ease of the comment when her mother didn’t bother to look at just what she was wearing when she said it. To anyone else, it might seem as if she is any normal young woman just rolled out of bed on her way to go target shooting once they note the bow and arrows she was carrying. Robin, however, thought differently. “Mom how can I protect the camp and watch for spies when I’m wearing rainbow tie-dye pants?”

That got her mother’s attention for once making her turn from the sink to face her daughter. “To be fair you do have other pants that would work just as well as those other ones besides I think you look cute.” But Robin rolled her eyes at the adoring comment. “You have to say that you’re my mom and come on you know as well as I do how hard it is to find comfortable clothes here now where are they?”

It was bad enough that Alice seemed to be avoiding her now her mother lost her favorite pair of pants, honestly what else can go wrong this week?

Like always her mother picked up on her sullen mood immediately. Robin had been able to hide her problem the last few days but seeing as this was the first time she’d been in the same room as her own mother in the past week it was a surprise Zelena could still notice something like that. _‘Must be a Mom thing.’_ Robin assumed folding her arms across her front.

“What’s really bothering you?”

Now it was Robin’s turn to dodge the question. She wasn’t really ashamed of what had happened, but it did sting that now the girl she was more than a little in love with wouldn’t talk to her because of it.

“Alice.” Zelena guessed.

“No,” Robin says too quickly to be believable. If such a thing was possible in the first place. Normally she had more self-control over her feelings. Keeping them buried just enough to focused on something else for a while without being completely fogged up by thoughts of the cute blonde with that heart-melting smile and her own strange way of looking at the world around her. “Alright yes.”

Zelena waits knowing there’s more to this story than just that simple statement and after a long-exhaled breath her daughter unloads “I told her I ‘like liked her’ and I kissed her and now she’s avoiding me like the plague.”

Robin waits choosing to ignore the telling smile and the whispered “About time” Zelena notices the flash of pain the slip causes her daughter and adds. “I meant that you finally admitted how hung up you are on that cute blonde not that she’s avoiding you.”

“No one says ‘hung up’ like that any more Mom.” Robin chuckles running a hand in her unbraided hair thinking that for today at least she’d leave it down.

The pair are diverted from talking by a rather insistent knocking on the front door. “I got it.” Robin says taking her bow with her as she headed to the door.

“Hey yeah, Nook.” Robin greets seeing the person standing on the porch giving a small grin to the eye roll the pirate gives at the nickname. “Finally got a letter for me….erm I mean for me to take to Alice?” It wasn’t like the two to go longer than a day without sending some kind of massage and her last disastrous delivery was four days ago.

Something was definitely off, and Robin wants to find out what it was. She just prayed to anyone that would listen that it wasn’t because of her kiss with his daughter.

“No lass but this is about Alice.” Hook answers

“What’s wrong?” Robin asks not needing any more information in the moment grabbing her cloak from the coat rack then stepping out the door. Her mother seemed too preoccupied to notice she’d gone anyways.

Rather than answer Hook took off back down the path to the pair of horses waiting by the gate leaving Robin to jog after him trying to keep a clear head the longer her question went unanswered. Really the only thing the pirate asks is if she can ride as soon as he’d pulled himself up onto his own mount.

“I’ve been riding since I was five.” Robin reminds him taking the rains much smoother than the pirate had thanking her lucky stars she grew up in a town with literal princes and princesses who insisted on passing down the skills to the younger generation. “Let's go.” She insists all thoughts of her earlier annoyance at her missing clothes forgotten as she whistles for the mare she was riding to move letting Killian take the lead.

The ride is shorter than Robin thought it would be despite both horses being at full gallops in the end, so it surprises her when Hook pulls his mount to a stop in what was basically an open field “We’ll leave them here let them rest.” The pirate decides as he dismounts and starts unbuckling the saddle. Robin follows his lead once again even spotting a little well close by going for several bucks of water for the pair once the saddles had been safely hidden in the brush.

“Okay now will you please tell me what’s going on?” the young woman insists letting the horses graze as they started in on what turned out to be an unmarked trail but again Hook doesn’t answer making an uneasy silence fall between them as they walk.

Its not until they’ve made it to a thickly wooded patch in the denser part of the forest that Hook speaks at all. “Wait here, lass.” Its said just above a whisper as he rests his hand against Robin’s shoulder “Please.” He adds when Robin tries to argue or ask how he knows where to go at all. She nodes in temporary defeat stepping back into the tree line.

“Beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” Rumpel scolds but ended with one of his impish giggles that makes it hard to tell if he’s kidding or not. “Is she here?” Hook asks as if he like Robin wasn’t up for any of his games. “Is she here?” The Dark One parrots with another childlike giggle that has Robin’s teeth grinding together in annoyance, so she misses the subtle node the father gives in answer to the question.

“Hi, Papa.”

Robin was sure that if she wasn’t already pressed up against the tree quietly cursing for not changing into darker clothes before coming so she didn’t stand out so much she would have fallen over at the knee-weakening warmth she felt at those two greeting words.

“Starfish.” Hook answers both ignoring Rumple’s board “Well this is nice, but I have something else to do.” As he disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

“You’ve been avoiding me Tower Girl.” It’s the only greeting Robin can think of in the moment too excited and nervous to stay hidden any longer.

An act she’s regretting soon enough when it causes the adorable blonde to yelp in pain as if she’s been run in by a blade moving back to hide behind an even wider tree trunk than before “Papa I said I didn’t want….” she starts to say needed to talk a little louder from behind her improvised hiding place, but Hook doesn’t let her finish.

“Ay you did but I didn’t listen. You’re hurting Starfish and I’ll be dammed if I let it go on another day when it has already gone on far too long already.”

“You didn’t say anything about her being hurt Nook.” Robin accuses bringing a guilty look to the pirate father’s face. She’s really wishing she’d brought her bow with her now instead of leaving it with the saddlebags beside the well. “Who hurt you, Alice?” Robin asks her eyes burning into the tree her more than a crush was hiding behind already making a mental list of things to do to whoever it is. Maybe a few arrows to their knees to start with then….

“No one.” Alice answers in a squeak too high to be believable. “I’m not leaving here until you talk to me.” Robin says already hearing Alice back away as she advances toward the towering barrier between them.

“Papa get her out of here.”

That had Robin stopping dead in her tracks there was pain behind the voice one that twisted the knife Alice’s words caused even deeper into her heart. Rather than give in to the tears threatening to fall Robin chose to give in to the low simmering anger they had triggered within her. She throws off the hand Hook rests against her shoulder “Come on Alice let me help you.”

The whimper Alice lets out at her words gives the seething archer pause as she stalks toward the tree trunk hiding the other woman from her. “Please, Alice just talk to me. If this is about what I said the last time we were together or about my kissing you….”

“Wait you two finally kissed? Starfish why haven’t you told me? That’s wonderful.” Hook asks from behind them more than a little hurt at not knowing about this major milestone in his daughter’s life. “When did it happen? Who kissed who first?” he presses but questions only bringing an annoyed “Hook please shut up” from Robin and a pleading “Papa please stop” from his daughter.

The pirate’s soft curse made Robin look around not having heard the man use such language before in a long while at first, she’d thought it was because he’d gotten too close, he’d been testing his own limits the last few times she knew the two were in the same place and even for Robin seeing him in pain was tough. Looking at him now thought she saw a whole new kind of concern. _What was really going on here?_ But Robin shakes the question from her head for now.

“Sorry love. I forgot for a moment.” He says seeing Alice peeking out at him from behind the tree her eyes equally forgiving and pleading him to get Robin to leave.

Before either Jones (mainly Hook) could stop her, she’d closed the distance between her and Alice’s hiding tree. “Will you at least tell me why you’ve been avo….” she asks skirting around it to finally get a look at the woman who’d stolen her heart only to stop mid question at the sight she was now looking at.

Robin felt her mouth go dry when in looking Alice over for any signs of what had hurt her, she noticed something else. “Is that just a really big dagger you’ve picked up since I saw you last or are you just happy to see me?” she hears herself saying she means it as a joke mostly only for her teasing to trigger a deep blush from the woman now backing away from her yet again her hands now going to cover the definite tent between her legs.

“I was trying to do a spell I thought was going to be for protection, but it was from a magic book that I couldn’t read and now I have a bit of a problem alright.” Alice says almost too fast for Robin to catch distracted as she was whenever the cute blonde was around.

“You’re lucky this was all that happened. Alice, you could have died.” Robin scolded pushing her back against the tree to keep her frightened realm jumper from running off on her.

Not that she could given the growing discomfort between her legs the longer her crush was around.

It was as if Robin didn’t even notice the growing hardening tent in her pants as the vixen of an archer stepped closer into Alice’s personal space while she continued yelling at her. Although her eyes did darken considerably the longer, she stayed pressed up again both it and Alice trapping the blonde against the tree when her hands moved to press in on either side of Alice’s shuddering body.

Alice didn’t hear a word of it choosing instead to both keep from kissing her stubborn archer again and to stop the growing pain those kinds of thoughts caused the annoying thing that had been plaguing her the last few days.

“I’ll leave you lasses to it then.” Hook stammers at his daughter’s less than ladylike shout while she hastily shoved Robin’s hand away from its cupped place between her legs despite how much she desperately wanted more of the same contact

“Well I’m sorry but you’re not listening to me.” The archer grumbled if possible, her eyes darkening even more as Alice looked into them. “Clothes thief.” She adds with a teasing wink.

Alice gulped at the smile Robin is giving her. _Seriously how can she be so incredibly adorable and so irritating at the same time?_ The realm jumper sighs to herself “Your clothes are so much comfortable than mine.” Alice defends blushing pink at the reminder of what she was wearing and not just because they were in fact super comfortable despite the hardened erection she was trying to hide. “I was going to wash them before I gave them back.”

“Now I have your attention,” Robin teases at Alice’s whimpering groan at the archer’s stroking touch through her pants making her impossibly harder. “how about we go somewhere with walls and a locking door?” Alice nodded eagerly yet soon hide her face against Robin’s shoulder in embarrassment when she felt an all too familiar rush between her legs only this time it was too strong for her to fight back.

“Don’t worry baby.” Robin murmurs brushing her lips against Alice’s throat then up in a line of little playfully biting kisses up to Alice’s lips as she coaxes the blushing woman away from the tree enough to swing her up into her arms. “They’ll wash.” She adds pressing another soft kiss against Alice’s hairline pretending the dark stain singling Alice’s unintentional, yet hard looking release wasn’t making Robin equally as aroused.

True it had been a long while since she’d been with a guy back before she realized she was more interested in being with other women that is after her more mean girl days in Storybrooke, but she had to admit that the sight of her Alice with a still rather definite and now dripping wet tent in her stolen pants had to be the most alluring thing she’d seen in the list of Alice related things she’d witnessed since the pair had first met.

“Want me to speed this up a bit?” Alice muses making Robin start and cough under her breath “What?” the archer stammers hoping the woman in her arms didn’t notice the flush of her skin at the comment. Rather than answer Alice pressed a kiss against Robin’s jawline making the two vanish in a soft mist of blue smoke that brought them to the sitting room of her love’s cozy cottage house. “Inpatient Tower Girl?” Robin purrs against Alice’s ear letting the other woman down to stand on her own.

Alice whimpers muzzling her face against Robin’s collarbone “I don’t want to pressure you Nobin but…” she says fisting her hands against Robin’s shirt while her archer smirks bringing their now joined hands up to press a kiss against the back of Alice’s “Well you know what they say about true love being the most powerful weapon against almost any kind of magic.” The flash from bemusement to realization bringing one of Alice’s favorite smiles to Robin’s lips “Worth a shot after all.” Robin keeps going turning them so its Alice backing her toward the bedroom as Robin’s hands go to working the ties loose on Alice’s pants.

“Not so fast vixen.” Alice scolds batting her hands away at the same time the back of Robin’s knees hit the edge of the bed. “It’s only fair my love.” She points out guiding her now pouting soon to be lover to sit on the end of her bed. “That is if you want…” Robin didn’t let her finish pulling her in for a less than gentle kiss. “I’ve wanted since I met you, Alice Jones.” She says against Alice’s lips her hands moving to slide up the back of the distracted woman’s shirt making her groan when her searching fingers found that unlike her original thinking Alice wasn’t wearing any other covering other than her shirt. “Vixen.” Alice husks at the feel of Robin’s short nails scratching down her flushed skin then back up again holding her arms up so Robin could ride her of her top.

“Minx.” Robin groaned trying to talk around the teasing feel of Alice’s mouth around her breast over her shirt having used her magic to ride the archer of her bra moments before as her tongue continued swirling with surprising skill around Robin’s hardened nipple while the woman herself was busy using the hand not fisted in Alice’s hair keeping her exactly where she was to toss the shirt away with her own soon to join it on the floor in the living room. “Sshh Nobin.” Alice smirks after giving Robin’s now exposed breasts the same gentle attention she had through her clothes.

“May I?” It took a few moments for Robin to catch her breath under Alice’s teasing of her chest to think of what her love could possibly be asking until she pushed herself up onto her elbows to see her girlfriend kneeling apprehensive between her parted legs. Robin was going to protest when she noticed the problem they were still trying to get rid of wasn’t nearly as ready as they needed. Alice shook her head following Robin’s eyes as well. “I’m talking about you, my love.” She corrects leaning in tentatively to let the flat of her tongue slide up and down a few times along the clothed strip she wanted bringing a low animal-like mew from Robin.

“Alice Please.” She consented nearly catching Alice in the jaw with her foot as she squirmed out of her pants in inpatients letting them join the shirts already discarded on the floor. “Easy my love.” Alice smiles pressing her hand again Robin’s stomach rubbing calming circles against her skin letting out a giggle at being the more level headed of the two in the moment. Rather than be embarrassed at the break from her normal coolly composed manor Robin pouted when instead of following up on what she wanted her to do Alice makes a trail of kisses from her waist to her lips as her teasing minx crawls up the bed to hover over the groaning woman on her bed.

“I want to take my time with you my Nobin.” Alice confesses letting their hands fist together on top of the sheets “Not just because.” She stops looking down between them at the re-hardening thing between her own legs. It was Robin’s hand against her cheek that made her open her eyes as well as the brush of lips against her own that had her groaning into the kiss letting Robin deepen it with a happy groan of her own at the rock of clothed hips against her own underwear clade ones. “I know.” Robin says softly grinning like a fool as Alice leaned into her touch.

Trust her clever archer to find a way to roll them while she was distracted so Robin was now on top. “But first we need to get rid of this.” She says meeting Alice’s eyes for the small node before letting her hand move to rest against the growing discomfort tenting her lover’s pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Given the mix of lust and love in the other woman’s eyes it surprises her when Alice’s hand close around Robin’s wrists before the archer’s fingers could to more than twist the lases of Alice’s borrowed pants around her fingers. “What’s wrong?” the fact that Alice didn’t answer her at first choosing instead to sit up as best she could in their current position didn’t help Robin’s nerves.

“This isn’t some kind of trick just to get you into my bed.” Alice says resting the hand not bracing herself up against the bed flat against the middle of Robin’s back.

Robin let out the worried breath she hadn’t known she was holding at finally understanding Alice’s continued hesitation making her lean in to quiet Alice’s nervousness with a calming kiss against her lips. “We’re not our mothers Alice.” She says sliding the hand not sling around the other woman’s waist into card itself into her girlfriend’s sunlight colored locks humming in contentment when Alice tilts her cheek into the touch. “And I know you wouldn’t choose to have this thing.” Robin adds deliberately grinding her hips down on the straining wet tent in Alice’s pants.

“Are you deliberately trying to kill me Nobin?” Alice mewed scratching her nails down Robin’s back her body moving on its own needing more friction between her legs. She feels more than sees Robin shake her head in the tickling brush of her girlfriend’s hair against her shoulder “I love you too much to do that.” The green-eyed blonde confesses not realizing until Alice is attacking her mouth in a tender kiss what she’d said. Not that she didn’t mean it she truly did love Alice it just worried her she’d admitted it too soon like she’d done last time. “I love you too Robin Mills.” Alice says her eyes meeting Robin’s as she spoke giving the latter the opening, she needed to ride the former of her pants altogether, so they joined the rest of the discarded clothes scattered across the floor.

“You’re so cute when you curse you know.” The outlaw’s daughter murmurs at the gulped string Alice lets out as Robin’s hand wrapped around her magic created length. “Seriously Al stop being so adorable when I’m trying to seduce you.”

The pout Alice gives is less than intimidating as her lust darkened gaze meets Robin’s. How she was still able to move given how hard she seemed to be under her touch Robin can only guess while her cleaver realm jumper maneuvered her back onto the bed “You’ve already done that my love believe me.” Alice tells her draping herself over her archer’s warm body.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying harder.” Robin defends hooking her legs behind Alice’s knees bringing even more of her welcoming weight onto her. “Too much talking love.” Alice decides letting her nose brush against Robin’s before she brings their lips together in a tender kiss that soon tracks down from her lips to the whimpering woman’s stomach on a determined trail.

 “you’ve held out….” Robin groans not wanting to admit how worked up she was getting after only a few flicks of Alice’s tongue against her now exposed sex after all her hot kisses. Not that she could hide her arousal from her smirking tormenter given that Alice was currently eye level with the evidence.

“I’m not as innocent as you think Nobin.” Her realm jumper reminded her settling herself in between Robin’s legs with more than a few kisses against the archer’s inner thighs savoring the pleasured moan she’d pulled from her lover when she’d let her hands caress the groaning woman’s slickening sex as her hands grow wetter by the second.

How many nights had she dreamt of this moment all those times she’d woken up in a hot sweat in the middle of the night after a day spent in Alice company however innocent their time together was spent only to turn into truly tantalizing fantasies once they separated a fact that only worsened once Robin knew just how soft Alice’s lips were under her own.

God how wrong she was.

Alice's fingers were even more skilled that Robin gave her credit for. And heaven help her she’s still only teasing.

“Bad form Jones.” Robin scolds in a whine trying to twist away when after spreading her sensitive sex leaving the whimpering archer to think she was finally going to get some kind relief to the growing throb between her legs Alice continued with even more of her the tormenting slow strokes with the heel of her hand this time along Robin’s more sensitive inner walls.

“Trust me, love, you have the perfect form.” Alice says pressing a less than chasten kiss against Robin’s sex then a trail of them up to Robin’s lips earning another animal like mew for her teasing. “Think of this as a combination ‘I’m sorry’ for staying away so long and payback for leaving me so how do they say…. hard up after that kiss you gave me.” Alice says licking Robin’s wetness from her lips hungrily.

Robin was intrigued by that to say the least, but Alice helpfully clarified for her giving Robin time to get herself under some semblance of control despite wanting to tell her girlfriend that she’s already forgiven her and to plead with her to just finish her off. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said even when I still don’t really understand what you mean with saying you ‘like like’ me but that kiss…” The whispered moan she’d pulled from Robin’s lips when the fingers Alice slide into her curled in on themselves sliding in deeper brought an equally wonton smirk from the woman bracing herself over her. “Exactly.”

“That gave me the idea to go hunting in some of the magic books Rumple had laying around, so I c34ould protect not only you but also everyone else in this realm from whatever that monster calling herself my mother and the rest of her followers are planning.” Alice continues to tell not that Robin is really paying much attention to her words as she was to the steady thrusts of Alice’s curled fingers inside the heat between her legs.

“Quit teasing me.” Robin growls pressing her legs together trapping Alice’s hand against her lower half as her hips bucked up against her fingers. “Humm baby now who’s the tease.” Alice accused under Robin’s stroking touch.

If Alice wasn’t otherwise distracted, she could have hunted up a camera to capture the alluring smile Robin gives her in answer to the sinful groan Alice let out while giving time to adjust to haven taken all of her realm jumpers impressive length, “Robin…love don’t…” Alice chokes off feeling Robin immediately lock down around her making her warmth even deliciously tighter. “You even try to leave without letting me fell you cum inside me I’m not talking to you again.” They both know it was an empty threat, but Alice wasn’t about to risk it even to remind the love of her life about whatever it was Regina, Zelena and her Papa called protection.

“Wasn’t going to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Its not until the fourth letter that Robin has enough thought other than how nice Alice’s tongue feels against her sex to realize her girlfriend is licking out the letters of her name over what was already hers. “Al.” Robin mewed shifting against the bed with a groan her voice rough due to the early morning and from just how heated they had gotten the night before. The letters stop as Alice pulls away looking guilty. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have….” She stammered like a child caught sneaking cookies before dinner.

“Not finished yet.” Robin sulked wanting to push her girlfriend back into place and if she had feeling in her limbs she would have. “You’re not mad?” the still pouting archer wants to laugh at just how adorable Alice surprised little smile is as her favorite shade of blue meets her eyes. “Finish spelling then I’ll answer.” A hard kiss that lets Robin taste herself on Alice’s lips bringing a deeply hungry groan from her lips when they separated.

“Well, at least we know this is working.” Alice laughs following Robin’s eyes between them. While the problem hadn’t been dealt with completely, they had both noted that it had at least shrunk in size since they started this line of ‘damage control’. “and not that this isn’t fun, but you did get rid of that spell, somehow right?” Robin clarifies feeling Alice’s hands twisting the little hairs at the base of her neck around her fingers as she nodes.

“I thought burning the page would get rid of the consequences of the spell after I told Rumpelstiltskin what I’d done.” Alice confessed taking the water glass Robin was holding out to her needing a drink herself. “That’s when I decided I needed to avoid you. I didn’t know how you’d react given….” Alice stopped but Robin knew what she was going to say.

“Given how I was conceived.” Robin nodded whimpering in low burning need at the half-hardened ‘morning wood’ teasing at her still sensitive entrance having to physically shift up the bed away from Alice before she can think enough to say anything else. “It’s a part of you no matter how magically made and temporary it is so, of course, I love it.”

Alice seemed to be glowing from the inside out at the reassurance leaning in for another softer kiss. “How about some orange flavored hotcakes and some eggs for breakfast?”

“Or…” Robin counters snaking her arms back across Alice’s shoulders “We stay here for a little while longer and have that for brunch.” Alice tilts her head to the side hunting up the word from all the others Robin has taught her. “I guess we can wait a little while longer.” She nodes once she’s remembered the meaning.

Robin purrs against her ear hooking her legs back over Alice’s hips as they rolled in the rumpled sheets “I guess we’ll need to work up an apatite until then huh?” her words end in a grunted gasp as Alice maneuvers her girlfriend into place making Robin’s hands move to rest flat against Alice’s stomach before the arched fell on top of her from the friction.

“What did we say about the teasing Jones?” Robin challenged rolling up onto her knees over the now erect appendage. Alice sits up as well her hands finding Robin’s hips but waiting for the agreeing node from her girlfriend before finishing what Robin had started. “Christ Robin, how are you always tighter every time?” Alice stammers testing out the statement with a few rolls of her hips up into Robin’s.

It didn’t take long for their rhythm to break given how work up one of them had been before they’d started this “Come for me Nobin.” Alice moaned against her ear finally giving in to Robin’s earlier request at letting her trembling archer feel her cum inside her at last with Robin falling right over the edge herself soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: CA child to come in the next chapter + the storyline will be shifting into less smutty scenes for a while and also into something that is going to read like a new story but hopefully it will all make sense eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. The Start of the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Time jump for Plot)

She had to roll over to muffle her moan in the pillow at her release the force of it waking her to a bedroom that distinctly wasn’t the one she’d been in moments before even as blurry as it was when she finally opened her eyes. Not that she could think too long on those lines after she’d found her glasses putting them on before the bedroom door opened after what seemed to be several failed attempts.

“Mommy?” her little angel’s voice whispers peeking around the edge of the door “Mommy ‘wake?”

Margot sat up against the headboard at the question all thought of her rather hot dream pushed aside for the time being in favor of greeting the most important woman in her life. “I’m up peanut.” She smiles already holding out her arms for a hug bringing a familiar beaming smile to the two-year old’s lips as she runs over to the bedside as fast as her little legs can carry her.

The mother reacted on instinct picking her daughter up only after she was cradled against her side did, Margot remember just why she was awake when her daughter’s eyes gravitated to the rather obviously wet stain on the sheets before Margot could cover it up. “wet bed?”

Margot felt heat coloring her cheeks at the question but was saved from answering by a knock on the doorframe to her room.

“Sorry to break up the adorable moment ladies but I need to steal my taste tester back and you bed stealer need hit the shower before breakfast it seems.”

Margot shoots her roommate and best friend a grateful smile as she nodes rubbing the last of the sleep out of her eyes as she passes her daughter with a yawned “Thanks babe.” Instantly hating that the nickname brought out one of her daughter’s heart melting pouts now Margot’s attention wasn’t on her. “You’re still my number one girl Lyanna.” She promises brushing her daughter’s honey-colored curls out of her eyes.

Those eyes pulled at her memory for some reason a mixed blue-gray like the calm before a storm on the seas.

 _“Alice’s eyes.”_  She thinks, but she pushed those thoughts away not wanting to think about that weirdly arousing dream with her daughter in the room. Besides regardless of what her heat frazzled brain cooked up her daughter was the result of an unknown downer and that was that.

Ash seemed to sense her unease and gave her something else to think about other than those more painful all be it hazy memories. “By the way, your mom called while you were sleeping.” as Margot drags herself out of bed and starts stripping the bed of the sheets

“Seriously that’s what the thirty-third time this week?”

“Try thirty-fifth West.” Ash corrects bouncing Lyanna against her hip. “I would have answered for you, but I was up to my elbows in making sure there was some pancake mix left to make your breakfast.”

“Was too.” Lyanna jumped in defensive twisting her hands in Ash’s long chocolate colored hair.

Ash rolled her eyes softly tossing the giggling toddler up into the air catching her just as smoothly. “Barley after I made sure you didn’t get a tummy ache from eating the mix.” She says shooting Margot a guilty look at the confession, “the little monster wanted orange flavor pancakes, so we’ve been experimenting.”

“Cake yummy.” Lyanna says hugging onto her second favorite person as tightly as she could.

Margot immediately thought of a snippet of her already fading dream the only thing she could think of being  _‘Like mother like daughter’  “_ Hey monkey how about you go pick out my clothes for the day for me?” the mother suggests keeping the bundle of rolled up sheets and blankets in front of her to hide the wet stain in her sleep pants.

Lyanna’s eyes widened at such a grown-up task nodding eagerly at the offer and bouncing so much that Ash had trouble putting her down.

As soon as the little girl was distracted, and once Ash had returned from saving the rest of the eggs before they burned, she pounced. “Okay, first what the heck Westie and second whoever it was you were dream banging I want in…. sounded super-hot what I heard of it.”

“Nope, she’s all mine.” Margot answered blushing a deep red “and honestly, I have no idea where that came from, I mean the last thing I remember is reading Alice to Ly then going to bed….”

“Then sexy Tower Girl shows up to wet dream you?” Ash finishes talking around a bite of cereal she’d just taken.

The nickname sounding strange coming from someone that wasn’t her. “How do you know that name?” Margot demanded shifting her glasses higher up her nose as her eyes flicker toward her daughter just to be sure she’s still alright.

“Cause you talk in your sleep.” Ash shrugs not at all unnerved by the show of annoyance “So, we’re going to Hyp Town?” Ash says while she chews, but Margot shakes her head. “No Lyanna and I…” she started to correct but her roommate shushes her with a hard “Like I’m letting you face that Mom of yours alone even if she is your family.” One look at her face told the single mother her best friend wasn’t about to back down.

“Thank you. Systir.” Margot says shifting the bundle of sheets in her arms, so she was holding out her arm that Ash was quick to clasp after shooting her roommate a rather puzzled look at the move giving Margot a shy smirk at the Icelandic word. “Just think of me has a hotter little John to your Robin Hood.” Margot rolls her eyes knowing that the only reason Ash would use those names was when she and Lyanna would watch that Disney movie at least three times before bedtime.

“Well, you know what they say…..There really is no place like home.”

Lyanna is looking adorably pleased with herself and again reminding her mother of the blue-eyed blonde of her dreams both literal and…. well if only Margot could find a woman like that in the real world. But unfortunately, life wasn’t that fair so all she had was her little mini Alice with her beaming smile and that little skip in her step while she holds up her choices “Mommy like?”

At lease she picked Margot’s favorite pair of dark blue jeans letting them drag behind her as she walks back over to them the shirt, however, was black with light blue flamed letters stating, **_‘Went to hell kicked ass and all I came back with was this lousy tee shirt’_** that was technically one of Ashe’s that Margot had decided to steal as her own when she wasn’t sure but it was hers now.

“Yes, sweetie Mommy likes very much.” Margot promises kneeling to give her daughter a hug pressing her face against those wild blonde curls of hers while she’s at it.

“Okay enough with the tooth-rotting cuteness you two.” Ash whines comically shielding her eyes “Westie showers and Ly we still need to finish making Mommy her breakfast and order the tickets for our next adventure.”


End file.
